Faithfully
by Miharu Tengoku
Summary: A sequel to Tommy's Secret. Follow's Jesse Oliver, Tommy's little sister, and Adam Park's relationship while Jesse watches her friends go into battle. How does ranger life effect Jesse and Adam's relationship? And where is the world is Zeo Ranger 5? Link to Tommy's Secret: /s/12433278/1/Tommy-s-secret
1. Chapter 1

Music filled Ernie's Juice Bar as Adam Park, the Green Zeo Ranger, practiced a partner dance with his now girlfriend, Jesse Oliver, who they had recently discovered was Tommy's little sister. Jesse's black skirt flowed with each crisp movement. It was obvious that they had practiced this dance for a while. The dance ended with Adam spinning Jesse into a deep dip. However, they were so focused on each other and their dance that they failed to notice the crowd of their peers, karate students, Ernie, and the other rangers that had gathered to watch them.

They held the pose as the music faded and the crowd applauded. They stood up and Jesse played up the crowd and bowed. Adam had a different reaction. He was used to others watching him while he taught martial arts or competed, but dancing was a different story. As much as he liked dancing with Jesse, it wasn't something he was too confident doing in front of others.

The rest of the team walked up to Jesse and Adam.

"That was incredible!" Tanya said.

"Really was. I should recruit you too to dance in one of my ballets," Kat said.

Adam's eyes went wide and he quickly shook his head "no."

"Yeah, Adam is a real twinkle toes," Rocky joked.

"Well, thanks guys," Jesse said.

"What are you practicing for?" Billy asked.

"A performance for our creative studies class," Jesse started. "Ms. Appleby gave us presentations that would show our strengths and weaknesses."

"So, what did she say your strengths and weaknesses are?" Billy asked.

"Well, she said Adam normally does martial arts or a research presentation. This is different for him. And for me, it's doing a partner presentation, along with having to choreograph a dance. We've been practicing together after school in the gym. But Adam needs to get used to dancing in front of a crowd. Although, we didn't know it was going to be this big this early in the morning."

"Well, I don't mean to disrupt your practice, but I need Adam to help teach class so I can go out to the reservation to see David," Tommy said.

"Right, that's why I already have my gear on," Adam wore a long sleeve green shirt with his karate uniform pants and his black kung fu sash around his waist. "I'll see you after class," Adam put his hand on Jesse's shoulder and slowly leaned his face towards her.

"Adam! Come on!" Rocky yelled across the room. Adam sighed.

"It's okay. Go teach," Jesse said. Adam walked towards Rocky and they began their class.

"What was that?" Kat asked when Jesse sat down at her, Tanya and Billy's table.

"Nothing… really," Jesse said.

"Adam has kissed her yet," Tanya said. Jesse blushed. "He told me. He's nervous about it. He really likes you,"

"I know. He's so sweet and adorable. I really like him," she said smiling as she looked over at the karate class the boys were teaching. Adam and Rocky were showing their students some sparing combinations.

"How long have you two been an item?" Kat asked.

"A few months," Jesse responded.

"How did it happen?" Tanya asked.

"Well…"

 _After school one Friday afternoon the Power Rangers and Jesse met up to talk about weekend plans. As for that Friday night, everyone had things to do, so they all went their separate ways. Jesse walked down to the Japanese garden out by the pond to reflect on a few things going through her mind. Adam showed up a bit later looking for her. He figured this is where she would be._

" _Hey Jesse," he said walking up to her. She had a stone in her left hand and was aiming it at the water. As she heard his voice she looked over her left shoulder and smiled._

" _Hey Adam, just give me a sec," she carefully flicked the stone in an attempt to skip it across the pond. "one… two… I can't get past two skips," she giggled. "So, what's up?"_

" _I actually wanted to talk to you," Adam started. "Let's take a walk out to the beach," the pair left the garden and headed towards Adam's favorite spot to train, a cliff overlooking the beach. They sat down on the edge and looked out over the water. It was a beautiful afternoon. The sun shined bright in the sky, the water on the lake rocked with the blow of the cool wind._

" _It's a really pretty day, huh?" Jesse said enjoying the view._

" _It's the most beautiful place in Angel Grove… and I'm lucky enough to share it with the most beautiful girl in Angel Grove," Jesse looked over at Adam and smiled._

" _You're sweet. But I don't know about that…"_

" _I do," he said gently holding her hand. "You're really special. Since you came to Angel Grove it's been different here. You light up every room you're in and warm the hearts of everyone around you… including me," Jesse blushed as Adam continued. "Jesse, we've gone on a few dates… and I realized that I really like you and I don't want to let this slip away. So, I guess what I'm trying to say is…" Adam palms got sweaty and his heart started to race. "Jesse, would you be my girlfriend?" Adam finally asked nervously. He bit the inside of his lip and looked away. Jesse smiled._

" _Adam," he slowly looked back over towards Jesse who was smiling. "I've had a crush on you since we met… well, officially met anyway. So, yes. I'd love to be your girlfriend." Adam let out a breath and a sigh of relief as they smiled and giggled._

"That's adorable," Kat said.

"It was perfect. Adam is very special. I'm lucky. We're taking it slow, I'm fine with that. Anyway, I need to study for the test in AP Anatomy," Jesse said.

"Do you want some help?" Tanya asked.

"No, I'll be fine," Jesse said walking over to the lockers and opening her and Adam's shared locker getting her backpack out. Jesse turned back around and watched the class for a second from the locker. Adam looked over and quickly winked at her. Jesse smiled and walked to a free table.

The rest of the rangers went off to start their weekend. Billy went to work in the Power Chamber with Alpha and Zordon, Kat and Tanya went shopping, Rocky finished his and Adam's class and went to get rest for a date he had later, but Adam had to take over Tommy's three hours of classes while he went and spent the weekend with David.

After all the classes Adam showered and changed into clean clothes. He wore jeans and a green t-shirt with a green sweater that was a tad too big for him to match Jesse's green shirt and black skirt. He walked out of the locker room and saw Jesse still studying.

" _Man, she's going to overdo it again."_

Adam walked up to Jesse's table and playfully covered her eyes with his hands.

"Guess who!" he laughed.

"Who could it be?" she responded sarcastically, then removed his hands and turned around. "Just who I was hoping for," she stood up and hugged him.

"Sorry about earlier. It slipped my mind that I had to teach today," Adam said.

"Don't worry about it. I needed to study anyway," she said with her arms hanging around his neck. Adam had his arms resting around her waist.

"How is it going?"

"I need a break. I feel like I'm dying," Adam giggled.

"Why don't you put your books away, let me take you out for a while, then we'll come back here and I'll help you study. You really do need a break."

"That sounds great," Jesse said. Adam helped Jesse pack her study materials into her backpack and put it in their shared locker.

They walked for the door smiling and laughing. They walked to downtown Angel Grove, which wasn't too far from the school.

"Let's go see your pieces on display at the art show at the museum," Adam said.

"I hope people liked them," Jesse said nervous.

"Don't worry about it. The pieces are great. I'm sure they went over well,"

"Hope so… so, how is your piano piece going by the way?"

"Getting better, but I'm no Skull. What about your violin?"

"I love the violin," she smiled.

"You were great the other day during class. Everyone stopped what they were doing to watch you," Jesse blushed.

"Have you learned our duet yet?"

"The Mozart Sonata? I'm working on it," he said nervously.

"We'll work on it this week after school," Jesse and Adam walked into the museum, it was full of art work by students of Angel Grove and Stone Canyon. Jesse submitted a couple pieces of her own for the student contests. Jesse and Adam spent hours in the art room at school and back at Jesse and Tommy's place going over her different pieces.

They decided to submit the drawing of the Power Rangers she had shown them when they first met for the 2D competition and a life-sized model bust of the Green Zeo Ranger helmet made of coper wire and paper mache then painted for the 3D competition. Adam and Jesse had spent hours working on the bust. Adam was great with the coper wiring. He helped her mold it to the right shape, using his helmet for comparison.

Jesse and Adam walked around the art show looking at the other student's art work. A lot of it was Power Ranger themed. It made Jesse nervous. While Jesse was talking to a classmate, Adam slipped away to check out the helmet.

" _First place!" Adam thought. "Jesse has to see this."_

Adam walked back over to Jesse, who was talking to another guy. He was tall like her brother and had short blonde hair and wore jeans and a black hoodie. Adam tapped her on the shoulder.

"There you are. Adam, this is my classmate, Edward. And Edward, this is my boyfriend, Adam," the two boys shook hands.

"So, I finally meet the famous Adam I hear so much about," Edward said. "Jesse and I have art together. She's probably better than anyone else in class."

"It's nice to meet you. Yeah, Jesse is talented. My parent's house is full of her paintings, drawings, and photography. They even asked her to commission a few pieces," Jesse blushed.

 _Adam's family decided it was time that he introduce them to Jesse. Something that he had never done before. But he knew his family would love Jesse just as much as he did._

" _Hey Jesse," he said as he walked up to her in the park. Jesse was working on another one of her paintings while looking out over the lake._

" _Hey, Adam. What do you think of my work?" she was painting the lake with the hills of Angel Grove looking over it._

" _It's beautiful. Can we talk?" he asked._

" _Sure," Jesse set her brush down, took off her painting apron, hung it on the back of her easel, and walked over to the edge of the lake with Adam. "What's up?" she smiled._

" _I showed my family that picture of me you drew. They loved it."_

" _That's so great!"_

" _Yeah, they framed it and hung it above the mantel. Then they said they wanted to meet you. They want to have you over for dinner tonight. I would love it if you came," Adam flashed his smile he knew Jesse couldn't say no to._

" _I would love to… I'm a little nervous though. I hope they like me…"_

" _I know they will," he softly held her hands and smiled as he looked into her bright shiny eyes._

" _I have to go help get the house ready. I'll pick you up at 6:00," he said and softly kissed her on the cheek._

" _I'll make sure to wear something nice," Jesse said. Adam smiled and walked back to his car. Jesse sighed and started packing up her painting supplies._

 _6:00 came faster than Jesse wanted it to. Jesse had gone home, showered and got all the paint off her hands, changed into a black knee length halter top style dress with a kelly green cardigan over it and black dress shoes. She straightened and parted her hair to the left. She had her communicator on one wrist and a simple silver bracelet Adam gave her on the other. Jesse finished getting ready right before Adam arrived to pick her up._

 _Adam knocked on the door as she was looking in the mirror. Jesse ran to the door and opened it._

" _Wow, you look beautiful," he said._

" _You look great yourself," Adam had changed into black slacks and a forest green button up dress shirt._

" _Ready?"_

" _As I'll ever be I guess," Jesse responded as they walked out to the car. Jesse was still nervous to meet Adam's family. She wanted to make a good impression on them. They arrived at his house a few minutes later._

" _Hello, Jesse, welcome to our home," Mrs. Park said as they walked inside._

" _Thank you, Mrs. Park," she was a short Korean woman with a heavy accent and had a green button-down shirt and black pants on. Mr. Park was standing behind her. He was a tall American man and was matching with his wife._

" _If only they knew why we wear these colors," Jesse thought._

" _So, Jesse, Adam tells us you were the one who is behind this masterpiece," she said pointing to the drawing of her son above the mantel. Jesse walked over to it._

" _Yes… that was me. I wouldn't call it a masterpiece though," Jesse said._

" _You did an excellent job, miss Jesse," Mr. Park said. "And we've heard nothing but good things from our son about you. We're very impressed with your work."_

" _Well, thank you so much," she blushed._

" _In fact, the house is looking a little... what's the word you young people use? Drab? Yes, drab. Do you think you could make us some artwork for the house? We would pay you for your work,"_

" _Oh! Umm… Adam, what do you think?"_

" _You should do it," he said encouraging her._

" _Then I would love to. But you don't have to pay me."_

" _I insist. Just do whatever you comes to mind. No pressure. Just have fun with it," Jesse looked around the house._

" _Well… maybe over here in the hallway I could do a painting, something like the Japanese garden… I think that would be perfect. And I'll talk with Adam on some other ideas," she said getting excited._

" _Sounds perfect."_

"Wow," Edward said, "No one else is getting commissions."

"Well, I don't want to brag about it. And some people would just say it's just my boyfriend's family and it doesn't count. So, I just don't talk about it. But it doesn't make it any less special. Adam's family is great."

"Yeah, they are," Adam cut in. "But, there's something I wanted to show you."

"Oh, ok. Edward we'll catch you around," he nodded and walked away. "What did you want to show me, Adam?"

"You'll see," he smiled and led her to the 3D competition. "Look," he said pointing to the helmet with a blue first place ribbon placed on the name card.

"Oh my gosh…" Jesse placed her hand over her mouth. "It got first place!" she said excited as she turned to Adam and hugged him.

"Congratulations," he said smiling and hugging her. They looked into each other's eyes. Adam's heart pounded faster than it ever had before, even more than when they lose their Dino powers and the Command Center blew up.

" _It's now or never, Adam,"_ he thought. Adam moved his arms down to Jesse's waist and pulled her in close and slowly leaned his head close to her. He closed his eyes and placed his lips against hers and slowly kissed her and pulled away a few seconds later. The both smiled and leaned back in for a second kiss. This time moving their lips together in a sweet lip lock for a few seconds before pulling away.

"Perfect," Jesse giggled.

"Woo! Alright, get it, Adam!" A boy's voice said. Jesse and Adam turned around.

"Hey!" he said walking over to the guy and high-fived him. He was Adam's height, had lighter hair and wore a Stone Canyon High School shirt and shorts. "Come here," Adam said. Jesse joined them.

"Never thought you'd have the guts to finally kiss a girl, Park. A cute girl at that. What are you doing with this guy?" he asked.

"Very funny, Tyler. This is my girlfriend. And this is Tyler. He's a friend from Stone Canyon."

"A friend who came in second to some guy named Jesse in the 3D competition. That helmet isn't even original. Everyone did Power Rangers…" he said jealous. "I'd like to meet Jesse. Find out how much he paid the judges."

"Well, uh, we've met. Hi, I'm Jesse. And that's my green Zeo Ranger helmet. Actually, Adam helped."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm just upset. I worked hard on my model," Tyler had created a model of an old timey car.

"And it looks awesome!" Jesse said. "Second place is nothing to be ashamed of. You'll get it next time."

"Well, thanks. So, what are you guys going to do after this?" Tyler asked.

"I promised Jesse I would help her study at the Youth Center," Adam responded.

"On a Saturday? Well, you always were studying whenever you got a chance…"

"Yeah, I was," Adam said rubbing his neck.

"Well, catch up with me some time, you still owe me a soccer rematch."

"Alright, you're on," he laughed. Tyler waved good bye and walked back to his project. "He was on my soccer team. We were always practicing against each other."

"I guess you won the last one?"

"Yeah. He's still sore about it," Adam laughed. The couple left the art museum and walked back to the Youth Center. Adam grabbed a table as Jesse got her study materials from their locker and sat down with Adam to start studying.

Late that night after hours of studying they finished going over everything Jesse needed.

"Alright, that was the question on your study guide. You got every answer right. You'll ace that test," Adam said proud of Jesse's hard work.

"Finally, I don't think I could study another word. Let's go put this stuff up," Jesse and Adam walked over to the lockers and put up Jesse's backpack. As she closed the locker she starred into Adam's deep eyes. He wrapped his strong arms around her tiny waist and deeply kissed her, not wanting to release her. Jesse wrapped her arms around his neck.

As they were engulfed in this private moment of passion by the lockers Tanya and Kat had walked down the hall of the Youth Center intending to check on Jesse. As they turned the corner Tanya stopped Kat.

"Kat…" she whispered pointing at them. Jesse was leaning against the locker still kissing Adam. A moment later they broke their embrace and smiled. Tanya and Kat walked up to them giggling.

"Well, we see you went from studying anatomy to studying Adam," Kat joked. Adam and Jesse looked over their shoulders and turned away from them. Wiping their faces and fixing their hair. Adam's face turning beat red.

"How long have you been there?" Jesse asked.

"Long enough," Tanya joked. "Sorry about that. We wanted to make sure you weren't over doing studying again. We didn't realize we would run into you guys making out."

"Well, what can say? He's a good kisser," Adam's face went another shade darker.

"How cute," Kat said. "Are you done studying?"

"Yeah, I can't even look at another word. What are you guys up to?"

"Well, since Tommy is out of town we were going to meet up with Rocky and Billy and watch a movie," Kat said.

"Hey, I've got a great idea. Why don't you all come over to my place for the night? Tommy's family is also out of town for the week. They don't mind it when we have people over," Jesse said.

"That sounds great," Adam said finally coming out of his embarrassment.

"Alright, well why don't we each grab some food, make it like a potluck, you guys go pack a bag, and meet back up at my place in an hour?" Jesse asked.

"Sounds like a plan," Tanya said excited as the group left the Youth Center. "Alright, we'll go back to our place and pick up Billy on the way. You and Adam pick up Rocky," the group nodded and went to their cars.

Jesse and Adam drove away in Adam's car he had left in the parking lot earlier in the day since he prefers walking. "Hey Jesse, sorry about earlier… that was kind of embarrassing," Adam said.

"What was so embarrassing about?" she asked concerned.

"I guess it's not embarrassing, it's just not something I'm used to being confronted about," he said.

"Twice in one day," Jesse added.

"Well, Tyler's just Tyler," he laughed.

"Alright, well, Adam why don't you drop me off at my house, go pick up Rocky, and grab some food while I straighten up the house,"

"Are you sure you'll be ok?"

"Adam, it's my house. Nothing is going to happen."

"The Machine Army has been acting weird lately. I just want to make sure you're safe," he said worried.

"Nothing is going to happen. If they were going to attack they would have by now," Adam sighed.

"You're right," Adam pulled up in the driveway of Jesse and Tommy's place. "Just be careful," he said lightly stroking her hand.

"I'll lock the door until you guys get here. Hurry back," Jesse leaned over and quickly kissed Adam. He smiled as she got out of the car and walked inside the house before driving away. While the other were preparing to spend the night with Jesse, she was hard at work cleaning up the house, which wasn't actually messy. She moved the coffee table out of the living room and pushed it against the glass back door that led to the backyard, unfolded the cots the got the last time the team stayed the night and set them up in front of the couch, and wiped up a salad she had intended on making tomorrow. She set the six spaces at the table and grabbed a book to read on the couch until the Power Rangers arrived.

Twenty minutes later there was a knock on the door. Jesse closed her book, walked over to the door, looked out the peephole, and opened the door. It was Adam returning with Rocky. They set their bags down by the couch and took their additions to dinner into the dining room.

"You've been busy," Adam commented looking around the living room.

"I just figured you wanted a break from Adam," Rocky joked.

"Funny Rocky," Adam responded sitting down on the couch.

"Hey, if you can't joke with our best friend, who can you joke with?" Rocky said playfully pushing his shoulder. Adam laughed.

"Just like boys," Jesse laughed. A few minutes later Kat, Tanya and Billy showed up.

"Now it's a party," Tanya said as they entered the house. The group laughed.

"Good to see you, Billy," Jesse said walking up to him.

"Good to be seen. I feel like I live at the Power Chamber,"

"Yeah, I feel you. That's how I felt when everyone got turned into kids. Except, I did live there for a couple weeks. But come on let's eat!" Jesse walked everyone to their seats in the dining room. Tanya, Kat, and Billy brought their food in and place it next to the others on the giant dinner table. They went around the table showing what they brought.

"I just made a salad," Jesse said.

"I brought some fried rice. Because I know how much Jesse likes it," Adam said.

"Well, I think that fried rice will go perfect with the shrimp I brought," Kat said.

"You know how much I love my tamales," Rocky added.

"I brought some homemade Jambalaya," Tanya said.

"And I brought some guacamole cheeseburgers," Billy said.

"Everything looks so good," Kat said.

"I agree, let's eat!" Jesse said. The group of teenagers dug into the delicious looking food. After dinner, they moved to the living room. Tanya, Kat, Billy and Rocky sat down on the cots as Jesse and Adam sat on the couch and enjoyed a movie Rocky brought. Adam put his arm around Jesse and she snuggled up to him and laid her head on his shoulder. One-by-one the teenagers fell asleep during the movie.

The next morning, Adam awoke to the sound of their jingle going off. He looked around and groggily answered the call.

"This is Adam," he moaned still half-asleep.

"Adam, I'm sorry to wake you all up," Zordon started. "You and the rest of the group teleport to the Power Chamber immediately. It's an emergency,"

"Alright, I'll wake the others," he responded. He gently shook Jesse who was sound asleep in his arms. "Hey, wake up," he said softly. Jesse opened her eyes and rubbed her face. "We need to go to the Power Chamber. Help me wake the others. Zordon said it's an emergency." Hearing that Jesse shot up and started waking the others.

"Guys, get up. We have an emergency…"


	2. Chapter 2

"Guys, we have an emergency, we need to go to the Power Chamber!" Jesse yelled. The girls and Billy woke up easy. Adam had to push Rocky off his cot to get him going.

"Let's go," Adam said as the group pressed buttons on their communicators and teleported to the Power Chamber. Jason met them there.

"Rangers!" Alpha yelled. "Ai Yi Yi!"

"What's wrong, Alpha?" Billy asked.

"Jesse installed a new locating program in the computers.," Zordon started. "We were doing some routine tests and something has happened. We were able to locate the seven of you, but not Tommy."

"Yeah, that's because Tommy is at the reservation with David," Jesse said walking over to the computer. "Watch this everyone," Jesse started pushing buttons as everyone gathered around to watch. "So, the reservation technically isn't in Angel Grove. So, instead of focusing on Angel Grove we focus on the area surrounding Angel Grove and put in Tommy. Adam see that red button by your right hand? Smash it," Adam looked down at palm sized circular red button and hit it. The computer started calculating through the map on the monitor.

"Nothing found?" Tanya read off the monitor. Jesse worked on another combination.

"Let's just try focusing on North America," Jesse put in the new information, pressing combinations of brightly colored buttons quickly. When she finished she pointed at Adam to smash the button again.

"Smashing now," he said hitting the button. The rangers watched hoping this time some information about Tommy would pop up on the screen.

"Still nothing found," Kat said.

"This can't be right," Billy said. "Here let me help you," Billy started working on the program.

"Rangers, I'm afraid this is what I was talking about. Zeo Ranger 5 has gone missing."

"Alpha, check the Morphin' grid for Tommy's bio rhythms," Billy said. The Spunky automaton got to work pressing combinations of colored buttons. Adam turned around from watching Alpha check the Morphin grid to look over at Jesse. She was worried, the panic showed on her face. Her eyes went wide and breathing intensified. Adam stepped behind her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"It's going to be okay. We'll find him," Adam whispered in her ear trying to comfort her.

"Rangers," Alpha wailed. "I'm afraid Tommy is nowhere to be found on Earth! Ai yi yi!"

"What do we do now?" Rocky asked groggy and still half asleep.

"In times like this, the Green Ranger steps up and becomes the leader," Billy explained. "Alpha, Zordon, and I will keep looking for Tommy. In this state, Jesse isn't going to be much help, no offense, Jesse," Billy said.

"None taken," she responded.

"Adam, get her out of here and have her focus on something else," Billy said. As Adam started preparing for teleportation the loud monster alarms in the Power Chamber started going off. "Talk about a distraction," he said.

"What is it, Zordon?" Jason asked as Zordon pulled up the disturbance in the viewing globe.

A monster came up on the monitor. The monster was shaped like a big black boom box. His mouth was the CD insert. He came with two speakers on each side and colorful buttons. He had long slender legs, and arms he would use to press the buttons and attack.

"This is Boom Mike, a music monster. His songs and words manifests into bombs. The longer he sings, the bigger his blasts are," Zordon said.

"Wait a second," Jesse said walking closer to the monitor. "Adam, does that stereo look familiar?" Adam looked closely at Boom Mike and studied his body.

"Yeah, it does…" he responded. Jesse noticed a small detail on Boom Mike's back.

"Look, do you see that silver spot on its lower back? If you look closely…. It's my initials. J.O. That's my stereo."

"This is why I stick to a C.D. player," Rocky said.

"We need to stay focused and take this guy out," Jason said.

"Right," Adam said. "It's Morphin Time!" The rainbow colors filled the Power Chamber as the rangers morphed up.

"Jesse," Zordon said. "They will need you too," Jesse walked over to Zordon's monitor on the wall.

"But, I'm not a ranger. It's too dangerous," she said. Alpha walked over to her.

"We have a special device that can help turn him off and back into your stereo," Alpha handed Jesse a device. It was a handheld device with a grey joystick and two red and blue buttons. At the top was a radar that would help Jesse direct her attack.

"The Rangers have to distract him while you point this at him," Alpha started. "Then hit the red button a laser will come out. Use the joy stick to point the laser at him, right in the center of his body and hit the blue button to send out a blast of energy. It will turn him back into the stereo."

"Is it safe?" she asked.

"I owe it to Tommy. We'll keep you safe," Jason said.

"Thanks, Jas."

"Jesse, be careful," Adam said. He wasn't sure about this plan. The only experience she had with their enemies is when Zedd and Rita captured her.

"I will," she responded.

"Rangers, it's time," Zordon said. "Go, and may the power protect you."

The group teleported to Angel Grove Park where the monster was wreaking havoc on the citizens. The rangers teleported in front of it, while Jesse hid in the bushes. The rangers attacked the monster with all their strength trying to wear it down with their Zeo power attacks and Zeo power weapons. Boom Mike sang and attacked back with his strong melodica bombs. "Zeo Power weapon!" Adam and Rocky yelled in unison attacking the monster with Adam's Zeo power axes and Rocky's Zeo power daggers.

"Jesse, now!" Jason yelled. Jesse rolled out of the bushes and started setting up her shot. She walked in front of the monster while it was stunned by Adam and Rocky's attacks. The rangers stood behind the monster, leaving Jesse on her own in front of the monster. She hit the red button and the laser appeared.

" _I have to get this just right…"_ she thought as she started moving the joystick and watching the radar. Jesse was focused on the radar and not Boom Mike himself. Boom Mike came out of his temporary incapacitation. The rangers worked to try to distract him again.

Boom Mike started singing again. He sent a boisterous melody bomb towards Jesse. Adam turned around.

"Jesse, no!" He yelled as he saw a powerful bomb coming towards her and tried to head it off. Jesse was stuck on the radar.

"It's malfunctioning…" she looked up and screamed seeing the white light of the bomb getting closer. Instead of moving she continued working on the device.

" _Got it!"_ as Jesse hit the blue button and sent out a blast of energy, Adam jumped in front of the bomb and pushed Jesse away.

"Adam!" she screamed watching behind her as the bomb blow up.

The burst of energy hit Boom Mike as his blast hit Adam. Adam fell to the ground with a loud thud. Boom Mike's body shrunk down to normal size and fell out of the sky. Kat and Tanya ran to catch Jesse's stereo.

Jesse ran back over to Adam with tears in her eyes. He was lying on the ground motionless. She kneeled over him.

"Zordon, Alpha, Billy!" she said into her communicator. "Adam took a direct hit! He needs help!" The rest of the rangers ran over to them.

"We will teleport him out now," Alpha responded. Seconds later his green lights appeared and he was manually teleported back to the Power Chamber. Jesse stood up and turned around wiping the tears from her eyes.

"He saved me…" Jesse said.

"He's going to be alright. Adam's a fighter. He's strong," Tanya said comforting her.

"Yeah, let's get back to the Power Chamber and see what's going on," Rocky said. The group teleported back to the Power Chamber. When they arrived Alpha and Billy had laid Adam in a machine and hooked several monitors and wires to Adam. He had been manually powered down and returned to his street clothes. The others ran over to him.

"Is he going to be okay?" Jesse asked.

"We're checking that out now," Billy responded. "It'll take some time," Jesse nodded and looked down at Adam before walking over to the computers. Jason followed her.

"Hey, you doing okay?" he asked putting his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm okay… I'm worried about Adam… it's all my fault…"

"No, it's my fault. I told you I would protect you. I told you to come out. Don't blame yourself. I should have protected you. I'm sorry," Jason said. "If it makes you feel any better, Adam jumping in front of you like that shows how much he cares. He's a good guy."

"I just hope he's going to be alright," Jesse wiped tears from her eyes.

"Hey, I think we have something here," Billy called. Jesse and Jason looked over at Billy and the others.

"Come on, if anyone can help him, it's Billy," Jason said leading Jesse back over to the group. Jesse took Adam's hand and looked down at his face. He was still unconscious, but breathing regularly.

"How is he?" she asked.

"All his vitals look good. It looks like the blast took his energy. The suits really help in these situations. They protect us from most injuries," Billy said.

"I can transfer some of my own energy to him. Once he gets energy back into his system he will be able to fully recover," Zordon said.

"Is that safe?" she asked.

"He did it before with Tommy," Alpha said. "He only needs to transfer a little energy to Adam. This amount of lost energy will not affect Zordon." The group nodded. Jesse released Adam's hand and they all stepped away from the machine.

Zordon started an energy transfer. A blast of white light came from Zordon in his monitor and led to Adam. The beam ended at Adam's head. The beam slowly drifted away after a couple of seconds. Once the beam was fully clear the group walked back over to Adam.

"Did it work?" Rocky asked. The team looked around at each other and then to Adam. Slowly his eyes started to move and he started to stir. He opened his eyes and looked around.

"Adam? How do you feel?" Alpha asked removing the wires.

"I feel… pretty good," Adam slid out of the machine. Jason and Rocky stood on either side to make sure he was really as good as he said he was.

"Jesse, check his energy level," Zordon ordered. Jesse nodded and got the device that Zordon gave her out and started working.

"A little lower than average. He should be back up to full strength by morning," she said.

"Adam, take it easy for the night. Rest up," Zordon said. He nodded and turned towards the team.

"I'm back!" he said excited. Rocky, Billy and Jason high-fived him and Tanya and Kat hugged him. Jesse stayed a few steps away from him and the team. She was nervous. The moment replayed over and over in her head.

The blast coming towards her, the device malfunctioning, Adam jumping in front of her, pushing her out of the way and him intercepting the blast, and falling to the ground. This was a moment she wouldn't be able to forget anytime soon.

"Let's go to the Youth Center," Rocky said. The team agreed.

"I'm going to stay here and continue working on finding Tommy. I'll call if I get anything," Billy said.

After powering their Zeo powers down they teleported behind the Youth Center and walked inside.

"I'll grab a table," Kat said. The others followed her.

"Hey, Jesse," Adam said stopping and pulling her from the group.

" _I'm sure he's mad,"_ she thought.

"Were you hurt?" he asked. She shook her head no. Adam smiled. "Good. I couldn't forgive myself if you got hurt."

"You aren't mad?" she responded.

"No, not at all. I shouldn't have left you by yourself. I'm really sorry. You shouldn't have ever been put in danger like that. All that matters is that you weren't hurt," Adam hugged her.

"Yeah…" she said.

"Come on, let's go join the others. I'm getting hungry," he smiled grabbing her hand. Jesse couldn't shake the nerves or the images going through her head, more now than ever. She was still worried about Tommy being missing and now had the image of Adam being hurt. The group ordered sandwiches from Ernie, ate and tried to devise a plan to find Tommy. Jesse nibbled her ham and cheese sandwich and stayed quiet.

Tanya and Kat noticed something was off with her. After having lunch, the team sent Adam home to rest.

"Jesse, come with us," Kat said grabbing Jesse on a walk with her and Tanya. "You've been pretty quiet and hardly ate. Is something wrong? Did Adam say something to you?"

"Or are you just worried about Tommy?" Tanya added in.

"It's nothing…"

"It's not nothing. Normally when we're sitting down for lunch like we did today you would have been happy and chipper and at least finished your sandwich," Tanya said.

"What I found strange is that you didn't run and hug Adam after he came to. Normally after a big fight, as soon as we're back at the Power Chamber that's the first thing you do.

" _Alright, we did it. We defeated the monster," Tommy said into his communicator._

" _Congratulations on another victory, rangers," Zordon replied._

" _We're coming back now," Tommy said. The Zeo rangers teleported back to the Power Chamber and powered down. Jesse was standing at the computers monitoring the situation. It was a hard-fought battle between them and the monster sent down by the Machine Army. As the rangers discussed plans Jesse ran over to Adam and hugged him._

" _I'm so glad you're safe!" Jesse said. Adam smiled and hugged her._

" _Told you I would be,"_

"I just… I'm… I'm fine. Really," Jesse said.

"What did Adam say to you in the Youth Center?" Kat asked.

"He wanted to make sure I wasn't hurt and said he couldn't forgive himself if I did get hurt."

"Then what's this about?" Tanya asked. "We can tell there's something wrong. You know you can talk to us." Jesse sighed.

"Fine... I'm worried. Tommy's still missing. Adam got hurt because of me. This is my fault. It's not Jason's, it's not Adam's. It's my fault."

"Well, you won't convince those two of that, that's for sure. Being Tommy's sister comes with perks. Jason's going to protect you, specially while Tommy is missing. And Adam, he really cares about you. He wouldn't let anything harm you. I'm pretty sure he would take a bullet for you," Tanya said.

"Yeah… I just… can't shake this. I keep seeing the moment over and over in my mind…"

"You should talk to Adam about this," Kat said. "That's the only way you'll feel better."

"Maybe…."


	3. Chapter 3

Jesse decided to wait a few days to talk to Adam about the last battle. She hoped the visions would just go away on their own. Day by day the vision got worse. Jesse started having nightmares about it. Each nightmare started the same. The blast coming towards her, Adam jumping in front of her. But in the nightmares Adam's injuries got worse. The final night she had the dream, Adam died from the blast. She quickly sat up in bed. Jesse was drenched in sweat, her heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest. She could hardly breath.

"I need to talk to Adam…" She looked over at the clock on her bedside table. "It's 3:30 in the morning…wait… his family is out of town… at least if I call I won't get Adam in any trouble…" Jesse quickly grabbed the phone in her room. She wasn't going to be able to sleep without talking to him. She dialed his phone number and hoped he wouldn't be too mad.

"Hello?" he said half asleep.

"Adam, it's Jesse…" Hearing her voice instantly woke him up. He sat up in bed and cleared his throat.

"Hey, are you ok?"

"No…" she started crying.

"Where are you? Are you at home?" Adam asked.

"Yes…" she answered between breaths. Adam was too worried about Jesse being alone. As usual Tommy's parents were out of town. Tommy was still missing, meaning that she was alone and something was wrong.

"Alright, I'm coming over. I'll be there in a minute," Adam hung up the phone and quickly put on a sweater and teleported over.

Adam teleported into her room. The lights were out and Jesse sitting against the wall her bed was against.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked. Jesse motioned Adam to come sit with her. Adam walked over to her bed and sat down next to her. "Alright, Jesse, what's wrong?"

"Adam… I've been holding something back… and now I'm having nightmares," she cried.

"Nightmares?" he asked concerned. "About what?"

"The other day. When you protected me from that blast, I just… keep seeing it. And each time it gets worse… you died…" Adam wrapped his arms around her as she cried on his shoulder.

"Jesse… it's ok. I'm fine. I'm alive, here safe with you," he said trying to calm her down. After a few minutes she started to calm down.

"I'm sorry…" she said wiping her eyes and sitting back up. "I guess I shouldn't have let this get that far, but you got hurt because of me."

"It wasn't your fault. I wasn't comfortable with that plan. I should have said something. You shouldn't have been at the fight scene. I knew it was going to be risky. I don't care that I saw some battle damage. You weren't hurt that's all that matters to me."

"Thank you. I'm just glad that you were able to recover. I checked your power level yesterday. You're back up to one-hundred percent. It looks like your Zeo powers have never been stronger."

"See, nothing to worry about," he smiled.

"I know, I know," she sighed. "I probably would have been better off if I brought this up a few days ago instead of letting my imagination get away from me."

"You know you can always talk to me about anything. You don't have to wait until your imagination makes you go crazy. I'm here for you," Adam put his arm around her shoulders as she laid her head on his shoulder. As they sat together quietly in the dark room they drifted off to sleep.

They woke up a few hours later.

"Sleep any better?" Adam asked as they woke up.

"Yeah, now I'm just worried about Tommy."

"Have faith. We'll find him. Hey, I have an idea. I haven't taken you to Stone Canyon yet. We can go hiking to get your mind off of everything. It'll be fun."

"That sounds great. I just hope Tommy is ok. Where ever he is."

"Just remember, Alpha and Zordon are working around the clock and Billy helps out daily. The best place for you right now is as far away from the Power Chamber as possible," Jesse nodded in agreement. "Alright, I'm going to go home and get ready. Meet me at the picnic tables at the park in a couple hours." Adam and Jesse got off the bed and stood up. Adam kissed Jesse on the cheek and teleported out to get ready.

Jesse got ready as well. She changed out of her long sleeve shirt and pajama pants and into knee length khaki shorts, a black t-shirt, a green sweater, and tennis shoes and packed a backpack with a few bottles of water, washcloths, a first-aid kit and rope out of Tommy's room. Her adventures and experiences with the rangers has taught her to be prepared for anything. Once she was ready she left and started heading towards the park. A nice walk by herself could help her settle her mind and hopefully ease the tension in her body. She worried about and missed her brother dearly. She was too afraid to tell David too. She hadn't talked to him about this yet. She hoped he wasn't captured as well and had no idea anything was going on.

Jesse took a moment and walked up to a rose bush while walking in the park. The champagne pink rose petals shined bright in the Angel Grove sun. She picked a rose from the bush. Each petal was perfectly rounded and colored. There wasn't a single imperfection. She smiled at the flower as she held it up to her nose to take in its sweet aroma, then carefully slipped the stem behind her right ear and arranged her deep brown hair around it.

"If I don't get going, I'm going to be late," she said turning around to walk to meet Adam. As she turned around a squad of Cogs flanked her on all sides. "Cogs!" The two Cogs in front of her started moving in as the two behind her jumped her, pushing her down to the ground. Prince Gasket and Princess Archerina appeared in front of her.

"Looks like you're all by yourself," Archerina said. "Where's your little green boyfriend?"

"He won't let you get away with this!" Jesse said trying to struggle away from the Cogs that had her pinned to the ground.

"Dating a ranger and can't even defend yourself," Gasket said. "Once we get rid of you, your little boyfriend is next."

"You aren't doing anything to him. He's stronger and smarter than you are!" she yelled. A Cog struck her in the face with its metal fist. "Ahh!"

"You're right, we won't do anything to him… but you will," Archerina said. A red beam shot from her eyes and hit Jesse. "That ought to do it. Let's go," Gasket and Archerina disappeared leaving Jesse lying on the ground pinned by Cogs.

Adam walked to the park to wait for Jesse to meet him at the picnic table. He stepped up and sat down on top of the table to wait for her.

"Where is she?" he said a few minutes later. Jesse usually beat him here. He stood up and walked around listening for any sight of her. As he was walking further away from the meeting place he heard a scream. He looked around and ran towards the scream. What he saw wasn't the sight he was hoping for.

Jesse was surrounded by an army of Cogs which disappeared a second later. Jesse had been knocked to the ground. Adam picked his pace back up and went to check on her. "Jesse!" he yelled as he ran up to her. "Hey, I saw what happened. Are you okay?" he said helping her off the ground.

Jesse looked up at Adam after fixing her green sweater. "I'm fine," she said in a hard tone.

"Why didn't you call me? I'm just glad you're alright," he said gently placing his hand on her arm. Jesse pulled her arm away.

"I'm going home," she said keeping the tone and turning her back

"Let me walk you home."

"I'll be fine. I don't need you to walk me home," she said as she walked off.

"What's with her?" he asked. Adam decided to give her the night to cool off. He wasn't sure what was bothering her, but hoped he could find out before school.

The next morning, Adam walked to meet Jesse at her locker like he always did.

"Hey, Jesse," he said walking up to her smiling. Jesse turned around and gave Adam a look that was so cold it could freeze time. "Look, Jesse, we still can't locate Tommy,"

"We're a lot better off without him anyway," she responded.

"Jesse… that's your brother," he said concerned. "What's wrong?" Jesse slammed her locker door shut.

"Nothing is wrong," she said furious. "Just leave me alone, Adam!" she yelled and stormed off flipping her hair over her shoulder. Adam kept a close eye on her during school to try and see if she had a trigger or if he could get a clue about what was going on. After school, he decided to try again.

He waited for her at the school entrance, hiding around a corner, so she wouldn't see him. When she walked in his view he came out.

"Jesse…" he called. She stopped in her tracks and turned around.

"What do you want, Adam?" she said annoyed.

"I just wanted to know what is bothering you. You know whatever it is, we can work through it together," he said taking a few steps closer to her. Jesse scoffed.

"Look, Adam, you don't get it, do you? Figures. You've always been clueless. Let me spell it out for you. GET LOST!" she said taking her communicator off and throwing it towards Adam. The device ricocheted off Adam's chest and landed on the ground. Jesse turned her back and stormed off. The communicator sat at Adam's feet. Tanya, Kat, and Rocky walked around the corner as Jesse threw the communicator. Adam looked down at the device by his feet. His heart was in pieces, he closed his eyes trying to hold off his tears.

The team walked over to Adam. Tanya patted him on the back.

"Adam, I'm so sorry," she said. Rocky picked up the communicator.

"Thanks, Tanya," he mumbled.

"Hey, you were there for me when Shawn and I broke up." Kat had noticed something the others didn't.

" _I think I saw Jesse's eyes glow red…"_ she thought.

"Guys, let's go to the Power Chamber. I have hunch. This isn't the Jesse we know…" the team nodded and teleported to the Power Chamber.

"Zordon, there's something wrong with Jesse," Tanya said.

"Alpha locate her and check her biowaves," Zordon said.

"Her eyes were glowing red. And she hasn't been acting right," Kat added.

"She got rid of her communicator," Rocky said.

"Ay yi yi! Jesse is under a very powerful spell," Alpha yelled. Zordon checked the data.

"Adam, please do not be mad at Jesse. This is all part of the Machine Empire's plan. They are probably behind Tommy's disappearance as well. Now they are praying on you one at a time," Zordon started. Adam looked up at him. "Our friend has been put under the "dishearten" spell. It makes you despise everything that makes you happy."

"How do we break it?" Adam asked. He was still sad, but hopeful there was something he could do.

"Only you can break the spell," Zordon said. Adam nodded.

"I have an idea. I hope it works," he responded.

"Good luck," Rocky said handing Adam Jesse's communicator. He put it in his pocket and teleported to Jesse's location.

Jesse was at the peak of the hill at the beach, where her and Adam always went to talk.

"This place makes me sick… Why am I even here?" she said turning away from the edge. When she turned around she saw Adam standing there. "Why are you following me? I thought I said to "get lost?"

Adam carefully walked up to her, "Jesse, you're under a spell. Let me help you," he pleaded.

"You, help me?" she responded. "Just go away. You're a pathetic excuse for a Power Ranger and an even bigger waste of a boyfriend."

"This isn't the real you," he said. "I can help you…"

"Adam, no!" she yelled. Her eyes flashed red and she started backing towards the edge of the peak. Jesse was one step from the edge. Adam's eyes went wide.

"You're on the edge!" he yelled. She took another step back not listening to him. The ground slipped out from beneath her feet.

"No!" he yelled running up to her as she started falling backwards. Adam dove to the edge of the peak and was able to grab her hands at the last second. Jesse dangled over the edge of the peak looking down at the beach below her. They were at the top of the peaks. Jesse was dangling thirty feet above the water.

"Adam, Adam please help me!" she screamed in terror. Her body shook. She had never been so scared. This made the spell break.

"I've got you! Don't look down," he said.

"Oh… too late… I looked," Adam tightened his grip on her hands and started slowly pulling her back up. Once he got her shoulders over the edge he was able to easily pull her the rest of the way up and away from the edge.

"Jesse, are you alright?" he asked as he held her in his arms as they sat on the ground.

"Adam, you saved me…" she said breathlessly. "I'm so sorry," she cried.

"It's not your fault," he said stroking her hair. "You were under a spell. None of this was your fault."

"Thank you for saving me," she said still shaking.

"Told you I would always be here for you. Come on, let's get out of here," Adam helped Jesse to her feet and started making their way off the cliff.

"Don't think I want to come back up here anytime soon," Jesse said.

"Yeah, me too."

Suddenly, Adam's communicator went off. "Adam, congratulations on saving Jesse and breaking the spell," Zordon said. "Jesse, we have an update on Tommy's whereabouts. Teleport to the Power Chamber immediately."

"Oh yeah, Jesse. I still have your communicator," Adam pulled it out of his pocket and clipped it back on her wrist. "Back where it belongs," he smiled. Jesse looked down at her wrist at her communicator.

"Glad to be back," she smiled. "It's teleportation time… not as cool as saying "It's Morphin' time!" but not all of us get the pleasure of yelling that,"

"I'll let you call it next time," Adam laughed as they prepared to teleport to the Power Chamber. "What's up?" Adam asked when they landed.

"We found Tommy… well, sort of," Billy said.

"Where is he?" Jesse asked turning to Zordon.

"London," Zordon responded.


	4. Chapter 4

"Tommy is in London," Zordon said.

"London?" Adam asked.

"Well, somewhere in London," Billy said. "His signal is bouncing all over the city."

"London…" Jesse said. "That settles it… I'm going to London. I have to save my brother."

"That's the plan, actually," Rocky said. "We're all going to London. We have a two-week Spring break coming up. That's when we'll go."

"We can't wait until the end of the week! We have to go now!" Jesse said getting upset.

"Jesse, as long as we can see his readings he should be okay," Zordon said. "This week will give us all time to plan,"

"First thing, telling all the families we are going to London," Billy said.

"I read a flyer at school," Tanya started. "Traveling abroad over the break will get extra credit in certain classes. We each have a class it counts for."

"Then we'll go to London, find Tommy and everything will be okay," Kat said walking up to Jesse.

"I promise, we will find him and save him," Jason said.

"Alright… alright… I need a moment…" Jesse walked out of the main chamber room. The rangers looked around at each other and then to Adam.

"I'll talk to her," he said following her out of the room.

Jesse was standing in the hallway up against the wall when Adam walked through the door.

"Jesse?" he asked. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know, Adam. Part of me says 'go jump on the next flight to London,"

"What does the other part say?"

"I'm afraid of flying."

"Afraid of flying? Haven't you been to visit your family in Europe?"

"No… they would come visit me at the boarding school. They sent pictures when they left."

"I've flown several times, from here to Korea. We also flew to Australia for a school trip. Every flight was fine. Nothing has ever happened. When we fly to London, nothing will happen then either."

"I know. You're right, Adam," Jesse said walking up and hugging Adam. "What would I do without you?" Adam smiled and hugged her.

"That's what I ask myself every day," Adam said.

Once he got Jesse calmed down they walked back into the main chamber room. The rest of the rangers had been coming up with a plan.

"Hey, Jesse and Adam," Jason said. "We have a plan. We'll go to school tomorrow, find that flyer, talk to the families, pack our bags and head out as soon as we can."

Jesse nodded. "Alright, thanks Jas. And everyone. I promise, I'll be chill from now on."

"It's okay, Jesse, we're all worried," Tanya said. "At least we have a plan now. Why don't we all take the rest of the day and relax." With that the group left. They went to their homes. Adam followed Jesse to her house to help her relax.

The next afternoon Jesse and Adam sat on the couch in the study area with the flyer and called Jesse's family.

"Hey, mom. Listen, there's this flyer at Angel Grove High saying if we go overseas for the two-week spring break we can get extra credit in some classes. My friends are I decided to go to London… yeah, I'll come see you… yeah, my brother's coming… yes, my boyfriend is coming... Adam. His name is Adam... Park, Adam Park… How many people are coming to London? Me, Adam, Tommy, Jason, Rocky, Billy, Tanya and Kat, eight... You're getting us a villa?... Thanks, mom… Yeah, I'll call you when I figure out travel plans… Thanks, mom… bye mom,"

Jesse hung up the phone and sighed. "That part is over. Oh, and mom's getting all of us a villa in Central London. Now I have to call Tommy's family. Jesse dialed Tommy's family.

"Hey, it's Jesse. Tommy's fine… he's teaching. Yeah, so Tommy and I decided we want to go to London for extra credit… The others are coming too. The entire group... Okay, I'll let Tommy know you'll put the money our account for the flight… of course pictures… no, my parents are getting us a villa… thanks, bye."

"If anymore phone calls have to be made you're making them," Jesse said as she hung up with Tommy's family.

"I called my family during lunch. They're down for it," Adam said. "And the rest of the group did too."

Jesse sighed and leaned back on the couch. "Alright, next stop, London, England."

The rest of the week the group of teenagers packed their bags and booked flights to London together. The day of the flight the group was meeting at Ernie's Juice Bar with all their bags ready to go. Jesse and Adam sat at the bar waiting for the rest of the group.

"You guys ready for your big trip?" Ernie asked.

"Yeah, it's going to be a great trip," Adam said.

"You said your family lives in England, are you going to see them?"

"Well, they live in Nottingham. It would be nice to see mom and dad though," Jesse sighed and put her head down on the bar. Ernie motioned Adam away from the bar.

"Adam, I've never seen her so down before. This should be a trip she's excited about. You have to do something. Make sure she sees her family, take her out, make this trip special for her," Ernie said when they stepped away.

"I will," Adam responded.

"By the way, where's Tommy?" Ernie asked.

"Oh he's… meeting us in London."

"Why?"

"He… left early…" Ernie nodded.

"Take care of her," he said walking back behind the bar.

The rest of the group showed up a few moments later and Ernie took them to the airport in his van.

"Alright guys, have fun and send me a postcard from London!" Ernie said as he dropped off the group.

"Did you pack a bag for Tommy?" Billy asked.

"Adam has it," Jesse said.

They went through security and eventually got on the plane heading for London, England. Jesse sat in her seat as Adam put their carry-ons in the storage area above their seats and sat down with her. The rest of the group also settled into their seats. Kat and Tanya sat together in front them, Rocky and Billy sat across from Jesse and Adam, and Jason sat behind them. Jesse was still uneasy about the flight.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked.

"Nervous, I need a sign that this is going to be okay. This flight, this trip, my brother," she said.

"I have an idea," Adam turned to Jesse and kissed her and smiled as he pulled away.

"Wooo!" Rocky yelled. Adam glared at his best friend who looked away and started whistling. "So, uh… how long is this flight anyway?" Rocky asked.

"Approximately ten and a half hours," Billy said.

"Did you find out about the villa?" Kat asked Jesse as she turned around in her seat.

"Mom said someone will be at the gate to meet us and take us there," Jesse said. "She said it's in central London so we will be able to walk to all the shops and landmarks… after we get down to business."

"Have you seen pictures?" Tanya asked.

"No, mom promised me it's nice though. I mean it's a villa in London."

"We appreciate your parents going to so much effort," Jason said. "As long as its private so we can talk about our plans without worrying about being discovered."

"It is," Jesse responded.

A few moments later the plane started it's take off. The group put on their seat belts and relaxed. All excepted Jesse, who was about to go into a panic attack.

"Oh my gosh, we're taking off," she said nervous. Adam took her hand. Jesse looked over at him.

"I told you, everything will be okay," he said.

"Yeah, and if anything does go wrong we can just teleport out of here," Rocky said. "Why didn't we just do that in the first place?"

"If we did our cover could be blown," Tanya said. "This covers our tracks."

"Besides, if we did we would probably have to camp," Jesse added in. "At least this way my parents got us a nice place to stay comfortably."

"What if they're just doing this to try to get you to leave Angel Grove?" Rocky asked. Jesse's eyes went wide.

"You're right. They always did try to buy my love. It's not going to work though. I came here to spend time with my brother. Then I met Adam, I can't leave Adam… and there's no way I can leave, now that I have become part of the team… It's not happening."

"Let's just stick to the reason that we're here, saving Tommy," Adam said.

"Guys, we're going to London," Kat said excited. "We'll save Tommy and enjoy the rest of our vacation. We all deserve this vacation." The group nodded and started dreaming about the things they would do after they saved Tommy.

The flight was smooth the rest of the trip. The group all nodded off until right before decent. Once they landed and were off the plane, the group walked to baggage claim and got their luggage. There was a man in a black suit standing with the other chauffeurs with a sign. "J. Oliver, A. Park, J. Scott, B. Cranston, K. Hillard, T. Sloan, R. DeSantos" it read. The group walked over to him and showed their identification.

"Welcome to London. My name is Martin, please follow me to your limousine," he said in a light British accent. The group exchanged impressed glances and followed him. They were lead to a big black stretch limousine in the parking lot. Martin opened the door for them and put their bags in the trunk as they loaded into the limousine. As Martin drove the group enjoyed the sights of London passing by. Jason studied the city looking for anywhere the Machine Army could be keeping Tommy and tried to come up with some ideas on how to find him.

Twenty minutes later they arrived at the Villa. It was a beautiful white wood villa with a long walkway leading up to the front entrance.

"Welcome to your home away from home," Martin said. "Madam, Elizabeth Knight has chosen for your stay, this lovely six-bedroom, four bath, two-story villa."

"Who is Elizabeth Knight?" Kat asked.

"My mom, Elizabeth and Benjamin Knight are my adopted parents," Jesse said as the group grabbed their bags and walked towards their villa.

"Miss Oliver, please take my card. If your group would like a tour of London or a lift out to the Knight estate please, do call me," Martin said.

"Hey guys, go on inside. I'll be there in a minute," Jesse said.

"Everything alright?" Adam asked. Jesse nodded yes. "Alright, I'll take your bags inside," Adam picked up Jesse's luggage and walked inside the villa and closed the door as Jesse and Martin stood on the steps.

"How do you know my parents?"

"I am their chauffeur as well and I must say it is a pleasure to finally meet you. I have heard nothing but wonderful things about you. Your parents are most excited that you have finally come home to England and I know they would very much like to see you and Mr. Park during your stay."

"Thank you, for everything, Martin. Please tell my family I will figure out a time for at least Adam and I to come out to Nottingham."

"I will deliver the message and once you are ready, I will come pick you up. Enjoy your stay. By the way, Madam Elizabeth ordered some special treats for your group. They will be here in a couple hours," Martin said and walked back to the limo. Jesse smiled and walked inside.

"Oh my gosh, this place is amazing!" she said. Inside the villa was amazing. The walls were white and paintings of Big Ben and courtyards filled the living room. The kitchen had the high-end appliances. A giant gold colored staircase led to the bedrooms on the second floor. The furniture was all high-end designer furniture that had to cost thousands. The rest of the group was sitting in the living room waiting for her.

"We might have a slight problem," Rocky said.

"What's that?" Jesse asked.

"Six rooms for eight people," Kat said. "You told your family Tommy was meeting us here, right?"

"Yeah, but it's no big deal. Adam and I can share a room. He's been staying with me since Tommy went missing anyway." Adam nodded in agreement. "And when we save Tommy, we can figure it out then. We don't know how long this is going to take."

"Why don't we all get settled in and meet back down here in a couple hours?" Billy said.

"Yeah, that will give Zordon more time to work on locating Tommy," Adam said. The rest of the group agreed and walked upstairs to start unpacking.

"Jesse, why don't you and Adam take the master bedroom?" Tanya said. "It looks like everyone else found their rooms." There were two hallways each with three rooms. Adam and Jesse took the master bedroom in the hall to the left. Jason and Rocky took the rooms on by theirs, while Billy, Kat and Tanya took the rooms in the hall to the right.

Later after everyone had settled in they all met down in the living room on the first floor. Billy had set up a device to easily talk to the command center on the coffee table. It looked like a basic telephone with a large speaker. The group sat on the couches and chairs around the table.

As they were getting ready to talk to Zordon the doorbell rang.

"A visitor?" Billy asked.

"No, a surprise from mom," Jesse said walking to the door. Adam followed her. She answered the door.

"Delivery for a Miss Oliver!" the courier said.

"That's me," Jesse said. The courier handed Jesse and Adam giant baskets of treats. In Jesse's there were lots of baked goods, Adam had a basket full of fruit. "Thank you. Do we owe you anything?"

"It's all been paid for. Enjoy your baskets!" he said walking away. The pair closed the door and brought the baskets into the living room.

"Mom sent snacks," Jesse said as they put the basket down on a second table by the chair Rocky sat in.

"Alright guys, we're ready," Billy said. He pushed a button the device. "Zordon, we're all settled in London. Do you have any update on Tommy's whereabouts?"

"I'm glad to see you all have had a safe flight and have settled in. We are currently working on locating Tommy."

"Any update?" Jason asked.

"Aye yi yi!" Alpha wailed.


	5. Chapter 5

"What is it, Alpha?" Rocky asked.

"Tommy's signal is bouncing twice as fast!" Alpha yelled running across the Power Chamber.

"The Machine Army must know we're here," Adam said. Billy got out a secondary device. A projector that hooked up to the phone. From that Alpha and Zordon could project what they were seeing to the rangers. A light came out from the projector, which Billy set up to project on to the television in front of them.

Alpha and Zordon showed them a map of the city using Jesse's locator system. Red dots bounced off every inch of the map.

"The red dots are Tommy's signal," Alpha started. "They have doubled the speed they were bouncing."

"Tommy could be anywhere," Billy said.

"Is there any pattern, Alpha?" Tanya asked.

"No, Tanya, they are completely random."

"We will continue working on the system from here, trying to isolate the signals," Zordon said.

"Do you need me to come to the Power Chamber?" Billy asked.

"We will contact you if we need you, Billy. For now, rangers, you will be safe. I have set up a barrier like the Power Chamber has. You will be safe from the Machine Army in your villa. But feel free to explore London, just keep your eyes peeled for anything suspicious," Zordon said.

"Zordon, will it be safe for me to travel to Nottingham to see my family?" Jesse asked.

"Jesse, as a valued member of the team, I believe it will be a good stress reliever if you and Adam take this opportunity to see your family," Zordon said. "The rangers can communicate with you if we find anything. The power of love from family is strong and will clear your mind. I believe you will find yourself a better asset to the team after the visit."

"Well, that settles it, Jesse," Adam said.

"I'll go call mom and Martin. Thanks, Zordon," Jesse left the living room and walked upstairs to make the arrangements with her mother and Martin. First thing in the morning Martin was going to pick up Jesse and Adam and take them out to Nottingham.

Once the call ended the rangers went back up to their rooms. Except Adam and Tanya. Adam wanted to give Jesse some privacy to talk to her family, so he stayed down stairs. Tanya decided to stay with him, since they had become such good friends.

"Hey Adam, you and Jesse really are happy, huh?" she asked smiling at Adam.

"Yeah, Jesse is great," Adam said smiling.

"I'm happy to hear that. Billy said he was worried about you for a while."

"Billy?" he asked.

"We talked about it after figuring out the plan to get here at the Power Chamber. You and Jesse were in the hallway," Tanya said. "He just said he was glad you were happy and he didn't have to see that look on your face when you saw flyers for dances. He always got worried about how depressed you would get. Not anymore!"

"Yeah, me too," he said stretching out and relaxing on the couch. "It's nice not to have to worry about getting a date. It's not just that, because of her I feel happier. Normally I wouldn't look forward to meeting a girl's parents, but I'm actually looking forward to it."

"Hey guys!" Jesse said looking down from the banister upstairs. Adam and Tanya looked up.

"Hey girl, come on down," Tanya said.

"On my way!" Jesse said before running down the stairs and joining Adam and Tanya on the couch.

"Hey, what took you so long?" Tanya asked.

"I had to call mom and arrange everything with her and Martin. Then I went to everyone upstairs to see if they wanted to go to dinner," Jesse said.

"What did they say?" Adam asked.

"They're all pretty jetlagged and just wanted to get some rest," Jesse said. "What about you two? Would you want to walk into town for dinner?"

"Sure," Adam said. "I'm surprised Rocky isn't joining us. He's always hungry," he laughed.

"Tanya, you're coming, right?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah, let's go get our London on. Maybe after dinner we can do a little shopping!" Tanya said excited.

"Sounds like a plan," Jesse answered sharing her excitement.

"We just need to remember to stay alert," Adam said. Jesse and Tanya nodded.

"Hopefully they don't know we're here though. It would be nice to have some fun," Jesse said.

"I'm sure it'll be fine," Adam said. The girls grabbed their purses and Adam grabbed a map of London he bought at the airport, and the three of them left for dinner.

Downtown London was a short walk from the villa. An arch of trees hung over the sidewalk. As they arrived downtown buildings started to illuminate in bright colors.

"It's so pretty!" Jesse said getting out her camera out of her purse and snapping a few pictures of buildings. They continued down the path to downtown London until they came across a fountain. "I have to get this one too. Sorry guys," Jesse said kneeling and snapping a few pictures of the lit-up fountain.

"It's ok. Why don't you and Adam stand in front of the fountain. I'll take one of you!" Tanya said. Jesse handed Tanya the camera and posed with Adam in front of the fountain. Adam put his arm around her waist and Jesse leaned on him.

"Too cute," Tanya said. Tanya then traded places with Adam and took a picture with Jesse both smiling and holding up peace signs. Afterwards, they found a quaint café for dinner. Jesse and Tanya ordered a plate of fish and chips and Adam ordered a burger.

After dinner the trio did some shopping at the nearby boutiques. Tanya wanted to make sure Jesse had fun and at least for a little bit forget the reason they were in London. The rest of the night Tanya and Jesse tried on different sunglasses and hats laughing the entire time. Adam was always nearby laughing with them. While the girls had their fun Adam kept his eyes peeled for any sign of Cogs or the Machine Army.

"Alpha, it's Adam," he said into his communicator.

"What is it, Adam?" Alpha asked.

"Can you track any signs of the Machine Army around Tanya, Jesse, and I's location?"

"I can try," Alpha responded. He tracked Adam's communicator signal and then compared it to the Machine Army's signals.

"I'm not getting anything, Adam," Alpha answered.

"Alright, I'll still stay alert."

"Adam, I will track you and the girls and keep alert for The Machine Empire. You deserve to have some fun just as well as the girls do," Alpha said.

"Adam!" the girls called as he was getting ready to answer Alpha.

"Adam, take this chance to have some fun," Zordon said. "This is your first trip to London."

"Just keep me posted," Adam said and pulled his sleeve down while he walked over to the girls.

"Is everything okay?" Tanya asked. "Why were you talking to Zordon?"

"I just wanted to make sure The Machine Army wasn't around. Zordon is going to keep an eye out for us."

"He didn't see anything did he?" Jesse asked.

"No," Adam responded.

"Good," Jesse laughed and put a big hat on Adam's head. "Hmm… maybe not that one." Adam finally cracked a smile as he removed the hat.

"I don't think straw hats fit me," he laughed.

The rest of the night the trio laughed and shopped in downtown London. Jesse bought a shirt with Big Ben on it, to wear for her class presentation after the trip was over. Adam bought a long sleeve dark green button up shirt. Tanya bought a yellow beret and silk scarf.

"It's starting to get late," Adam said.

"Yeah, we better head back to the villa. Save some of the shopping for later with the rest of the group," Jesse said.

"Yeah, you don't want to be too tired to see your family. How many members of your family are going to be there?" Tanya asked as they started walking back to the villa.

"Well, mom and dad that I'm aware of. I was an only child being adopted and all. I'm not sure if any other family live in Europe. I'm just happy to be able to see my parents again… and apparently Martin."

"Family sure is important isn't it, rangers?" The group slowly turned around. It was Prince Sprocket.

"Jesse, get behind me," Adam said stepping in front of her. "What do you want, Sprocket?"

"Oh nothing. Just to let you know that we knew you would come to London," he responded. "You'll never figure out where Zeo Ranger 5 is."

"Want to bet?" Tanya said.

"Go home if you know what's good for you?" Prince Sprocket said before he left through the warp he created.

"Alright, now I'm really lost. He didn't attack or send Cogs," Adam said.

"Let's contact Zordon and teleport back to safety. The longer we're in public the worse off we will be," Tanya said.

Adam quickly pulled his communicator out and called Zordon. "Zordon, Alpha, Prince Sprocket just confronted us. He was by himself and didn't attack."

"What did he say?"

"We will never find Tommy and to go home if we know what's good for us," Adam responded.

"The Machine army is obviously planning something. Quickly teleport back to the villa where you will be safe."

"We're on it," The group teleported from their current location to the villa. The rest of the rangers were sitting in the living room eating dinner when they landed.

"Guys!" Jesse said. The other rangers looked worried…

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	6. Chapter 6

"Guys!" Jesse yelled. "We were just confronted by Sprocket."

"What happened?" Jason asked.

"Well, he didn't attack or send Cogs, which was weird," Tanya said.

"He said 'you should go home if you know what's good for you' and that we will never find Tommy," Adam said.

"Zordon told us to teleport back here," Jesse added.

"Rangers," Zordon called through the phone system Billy set up.

"What's up, Zordon?" Billy asked.

"I believe Sprocket confronting Adam, Jesse and Tanya was to let us know, that they know we are here and are looking for Tommy. You must be extremely careful from now on. There is no telling what that have planned."

"Is it still safe to go see Jesse's family?" Adam asked.

"Yes. Just be aware of your surroundings," Zordon answered. Jesse and Adam nodded.

"I think someone should go with you two," Jason said.

"I told my family just Adam and I are coming. We'll call if anything happens," Jesse said.

"While you guys are gone we'll start planning on how we can find Tommy," Rocky said.

"I'm going to go to the Power Chamber tomorrow to finish up a device that might help. That's if I can get it working," Billy said.

"And we'll map out London and find places they could be hiding," Kat said.

"Sounds like a plan then," Adam said.

"Rangers, it is getting late. You should all get some rest," Zordon said.

"I agree. I'm heading to bed," Adam said.

"Me too. We're leaving early in the morning. We'll call when we are heading back," Jesse said. Adam took Jesse's hand and they walked up to their room.

The next morning Jesse and Adam woke up early and started getting ready. Jesse showered in their bathroom and Adam went to the one down the hall. Adam finished first and came back to their room. He changed into the new shirt he bought last night with a lighter green shirt under it and jeans.

"Jesse," he knocked on the bathroom door. "I'm back." Jesse opened the door.

"I'm just fixing my hair now. You look so nice," Jesse said. She had changed into a purple sweater with a white shirt under it and jeans.

"Yeah, I need to fix mine. I'm still not use to my hair being this long," Adam said. His hair had grown out a bit and was curly.

"I'll fix it. Mom is going to love your hair," Jesse giggled as Adam sat down in the chair in front of the mirror. Jesse combed out his hair and made sure he looked good.

"Perfect," Jesse said. "Why do I have such an adorable boyfriend?"

"Maybe the same reason I have such a cute girlfriend," he said winking at her. Jesse smiled.

"Alright, Martin should be here any moment. Ready?" she asked picking up her bag with her camera as they started walking out of their room.

"Yeah, I just hope they like me," Adam said nervous.

"They're going to love you," Jesse leaned over and kissed Adam. Jason's door opened as they walked by it.

"You guys leaving?" he asked.

"Yeah," they said in unison.

"You guys be safe. Call if you need anything," Jason said.

"We will," Adam said.

"And hey, tell your parents I said "hi," Jason quickly hugged Jesse.

"I will."

"Alright, you guys get out of here," he smiled.

"Bye Jas," they said and continued walking down the hall and out of the villa where Martin was just pulling up. Martin stopped the car, got out and walked to open the door for them as they walked towards the car.

"Ah, Master Adam and Lady Jesse," Martin said.

"Hey, Martin," Jesse said. "Thanks for picking us up."

"It's my pleasure," he responded. "I hope you haven't had breakfast, we will be meeting your parents in the finest breakfast place in Nottingham. Their treat."

"Sounds great," Adam said.

"Alright load up. There's plenty of room in the limo," Martin said. Jesse slid in first and Adam followed her in. Martin went up front and started the car and they were off on their journey to Nottingham.

"I'm so excited to see my parents!" Jesse said.

"When was the last time you saw them?" Adam asked.

"It's been a while. They came and took me on a vacation during my last spring break at the boarding school."

"Really? You didn't tell me that. Where did you go?"

"A resort on the coast of Florida. Mom and I had a lot of time in the spa. Which, I didn't really enjoy. All the attention and money that was spent. It was good to be with family, but all I really wanted to do was go to the beach and read a book."

"Well, I'm just glad that while we are here you get to see them again. I hope we can find Tommy soon and get to enjoy this vacation." Jesse nodded.

"I just hope he's ok," Jesse said.

The drive out to Nottingham from London went by fast. Before they knew it, they were pulling up to breakfast. The car stopped and Martin walked over and opened the door for them. Adam got out first and helped Jesse out. Her parents were waiting for them by the door.

"Jesse!" her mom yelled as they walked up. Jesse's parents were dressed to the nines in their best clothes.

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry Adam. I had no idea they would dress so nice," Jesse said. Jesse's dad wore a full navy-blue suit and her mom wore a white ankle length dress.

"Hey mom, dad. This is my boyfriend, Adam Park." Adam shook their hands.

"It's nice to meet you," Mrs. Knight said.

"You've been taking care of my little girl, haven't you?" Mr. Knight said.

"Absolutely," Adam replied.

"Daddy…" Jesse replied annoyed as they followed her parents into the restaurant and were sat immediately.

"So, Jesse, this Angel Grove," her dad started. "Isn't that where all the monster attacks happen?"

"Yes," Jesse said nervously. "But, the Power Rangers always come to our rescue!"

"Who are the power Rangers?" her mom asked.

"We don't know," Adam said. "they keep their identities secret."

"They could be anyone," Jesse said. "It's kind of fun to think about. It could be any of our classmates or people we walk by on the street."

"Why would you want to live in such a dangerous sounding place?" her dad asked. "Why don't you move over here?"

"You know I left the boarding school because my brother. And I can't just leave Angel Grove now, and leave my brothers, Tommy and David. We recently found out that there are three siblings. The third is our brother David. He's the oldest, then Tommy, and me. And my friends and Adam."

A few moments later their food showed up. "I ordered for all of us," her mom said.

"What's for breakfast, mom?" Jesse asked looking at the individually covered dishes in front of them.

"The traditional English breakfast," she said. Everyone removed their covers. Under them was a plate full of eggs, sausage, bacon, fried tomatoes and mushrooms, and beans with a side of toast.

" _That's got to be about a thousand calories. Adam and I can't eat this much,"_ Jesse thought.

" _How much do I have to eat to make sure I don't insult her family? There's no way I can eat all this. Looks like Jesse is thinking the same thing,"_ Adam thought.

"I wanted to make sure you had a traditional English breakfast," her mom said.

"You shouldn't have… mom," Jesse said nervously. While her family wasn't looking Jesse went in her bag and quickly wrote a note to Adam with a spare pen and paper she had.

"Just eat what you can. That's what I'm doing. I hate Mushrooms," Jesse wrote and handed the note to Adam on his knee. He looked down and nodded as they started eating some of the breakfast, particularly sticking to the eggs, toast and beans.

"I'm still not sold on Angel Grove," her dad said. "How did you meet again?"

"Adam is one of Tommy's friends. Tommy introduced me to all his friends after I got out of the hospital after the Power Rangers saved me from their enemies and well…" she said and smiled at Adam.

They finished their breakfast and then took a tour of Nottingham's castles and history. The entire time Jesse was taking photos for their presentation. At the end of the day Martin drove them out to their estate before taking Jesse and Adam back to London. The gates to their estate opened as they drove down a long driveway with rose gardens at both sides. At the end of it was a giant mansion.

"Holy cow, mom! This place is huge," Jesse said gawking at the mansion.

"It could be your's you know," she said.

"No, I'm staying in Angel Grove. I have a lot of things there that I don't want to lose. That I've been away from long enough. Angel Grove is my home now," she said. They all got out of the car and stood at the end of the driveway. "Mom, dad I hope you come see Angel Grove one day. It's not as extravagant as England, but it has character and it's absolutely beautiful."

"We do need to give it a chance. Come back home and see us anytime," her mom started. "And bring Adam and your brothers along. We would love to meet them."

"We'll have to come back on our next school vacation," Adam added.

"You just make sure to take care of my girl with all those monster attacks," her dad said.

"I always do," Adam said shaking his hand.

"Alright, we need to get back to the others to plan the rest of our trip. We have a lot of ground to cover," Jesse said. "Bye mom, bye dad," she hugged her parents and her and Adam loaded back into the limo and set off back to London. Once they were out of sight they rolled up the divider between them and Martin and Jesse and Adam got out their communicators.

"Hey guys, we're heading back now," Adam said.

"Any news?" Jesse asked.

"Not yet," Billy said. "How was the trip?"

"It was good to see my parents. We'll tell you about it when we get back."

"Great," Billy said. "The others just left to get Pizza. I'm working on something I think will help. You guys take it easy and relax until you get here."

"Don't have to tell us twice," Jesse said.

During the drive they decided to be dropped off downtown. Adam missed his daily workout and wanted to get in as much walking as he could. Jesse wanted the extra alone time with him anyway. Martin did as they asked and dropped them off downtown. The sun was starting to set as they started their walk to the villa.

"Today was really fun, wasn't it?" Adam asked.

"Yeah," Jesse said. "and we got a lot of pictures for the presentation."

"Now we just have to find Tommy," Adam said grabbing her hand.

"I'm sure whatever Billy is working on will help… I hope it will anyway,"

"I wouldn't count on that happening!" They heard and turned towards the familiar voice.

"Archerina… what do you want?" Adam asked angry while stepping in front of Jesse.

"What I want is you… you little brat! Cogs attack!" she yelled as a group of Cogs stepped out of a portal rip.

"Jesse, run. I'll take care of the Cogs," Adam yelled.

"I can't leave you."

"Just do it!" Adam yelled as he started battling cogs. He threw a punch at the nearest Cog and start trying to fight his way through them. A couple of Cogs also ganged up on Jesse. She threw a couple of punches and tried to fight back with what little skills she had learned from Adam so far. Adam saw her fighting them and tried to fight his way over to her.

"Jesse!" he yelled as Cogs knocked her to the ground.

"Adam! Adam help me!" she yelled weak from a blow to the head.

"Hahaha, too late," Archerina said as more Cogs appeared to stop Adam from saving Jesse, holding his arms and legs back, "Let's go," Archerina lead the Cogs that captured Jesse through a portal rip and the others kept Adam busy.

"Jesse!" he yelled out trying to get away, but it was too late. Archerina and the Cogs had vanished.

A strong wind started to blow as Adam ran his hands through his hair and looked around hoping for a sign on Jesse or an idea of where they went.

"I failed again…"


	7. Chapter 7

"Oh man, now they have Tommy and Jesse. I was supposed to look after her…" Adam said. "I've got to get back to the others. Jesse, I'll get you back." Adam ran towards the Villa to tell the others. He worried that Jason and the others would think he couldn't protect her on his own.

Meanwhile, Jesse was now captive to the Machine Army. They took her and tied her hands to a wall in a dark brick room. Within minutes of her captivity she came to.

" _Where am I?"_ she noticed her hands above her head. She looked around after her eyes adjusted to the darkness.

"Tommy?" she called out. "I guess, I'm alone… wait what's that?" she could hear voices.

"Now that we have the Oliver siblings the rest of the team will fall to pieces," a voice said.

" _Gasket…"_

"Next we'll go after that worm, Adam. Now that we have his little princess, he won't be able to fight back."

" _That's what you think Archerina… Come on, say where my brother is…"_

"Having the captives split up through the city is a good idea, huh?"

" _Sprocket… so he's not here… where ever HERE is… Alright, what can I do to escape?"_ Jesse looked back up at her confines.The ropes were long enough that she could still move her arms.

" _Can I get to my communicator?"_ she reached out to try and touch the buttons. _"Yes!"_ she pushed the button to call Zordon.

"Zordon," she said quietly. "If you can hear me, have Alpha track and save my location. Don't say anything. Once you lock on me teleport me back to the others." There was no response. She held her breath.

" _I hope they heard me."_ A couple minutes passed by. _"Guess not…"_ Seconds later she felt the teleporting sensation and was brought back to the others in the villa. She landed back in the living room where the others were discussing what the next step should be.

"Jesse!" they yelled. Adam, who was sitting on the floor, stood up, walked over to her and hugged her.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't protect you. Are you hurt? How did you escape?" he asked.

"I'm ok. They tied me to a wall. They aren't too smart, I was still able to reach my communicator. I called Zordon and he teleported me out. I waited a while, I wanted to see if I could hear them say where Tommy is. All I heard was that he wasn't where ever I was and they're planning on going after Adam next… but that was before I escaped."

"I'd like to see them try to come after me," Adam said. "But, I'm just glad you're safe."

"Well, I just thought, what would Adam do?" she smiled.

"That's never a bad option," Kat said. "He has a good head on his shoulders. But he probably would have broken out of the ropes and attacked," she joked.

"Yup, that sounds like my bud," Rocky added.

"Tanya, help me get these rope off her," Adam said. They each took one of her arms and started working on the knots.

"These knots are impressive," Tanya said struggling with her knot. "Got it," she said looking over at Adam who was finishing his knot as well.

"Look at your wrists…" Tanya said. Jesse looked down. Both her wrist were covered in red blotchy gashes.

"That's rope burn," Jason said. "I'll take these to my room. Maybe we can use them."

"I'll get the first aid kit," Kat said running off while Jason took the rope up to his room.

"Rocky, lets go check on Billy," Tanya said walking towards the stairs.

"What?" Rocky asked. Tanya motioned Rocky over to her. Rocky got up and joined her.

"Give them some privacy," Tanya said.

"Oh. Come on, Tanya… Billy might need help," he said as they walked off.

"Go ahead, sit down," Adam said. "Are you hurt?"

"Just my wrists. I don't know how long I was tied up. Long enough to do some major damage to my wrists."

"What about from the fight?"

"The cogs got me on the back of my head. It doesn't hurt though. Dad always said I was hard headed… guess he meant literally."

"Hey, Jesse, Adam. I got the first aid kit," Kat said walking into the room.

"They had one in the Villa? Man, they think of everything," Jesse said.

"No, actually. I brought it," Kat said handing it to Adam. "I was worried about the state Tommy could be in when we get him back. I thought about not bringing it. Now I'm glad I did."

"You're awesome, Kat," Jesse said.

"Use whatever you need," she said and returned upstairs. Adam opened the first aid kit and started working on Jesse's wounds.

"I didn't know you knew first aid," Jesse said as Adam put ointment on her wrists.

"We had to learn it as a part of the karate teaching certification," Adam said. "It's the least I can do after I wasn't able to protect you."

"Adam…" Jesse said placing her free hand on top of his. "We were ambushed."

"We shouldn't have asked Martin to drop us off downtown."

"We didn't know."

"I should have known they were going to do this. I put you in danger. It was my fault that you had to find a way to escape. I'm sorry…" Adam finished wrapping her wrist in tape. "There, this will keep your open wounds from getting infected."

"Thanks, Adam. You're a lot better at this than I am. And don't be hard on yourself. I'm fine. So, I've got a little rope burn. It'll heal. I should have listened to you and ran." Adam listened to Jesse but turned his head away from her.

" _I'm not a very good Power Ranger… I let everyone down again… If I can't protect one person, how can I protect the entire world?"_

The rest of the team was watching them from upstairs waiting for a good moment to come down.

"Adam sure is taking this hard," Kat said.

"I know Adam. I know he did everything he could to protect her," Tanya said.

"We have to find a way to get his confidence back," Jason said. "If he keeps thinking the way I think he is. He isn't going to be any use to the team. We need Adam."

"Rocky, you two are best friends. Do you have any ideas?" Billy asked.

"I've known Adam a long time," Rocky started. "When he loses his self-confidence, it takes a lot to get it back. Being a ranger is the best thing that happened to him, until Jesse came along. I think this is a job better left to her and his martial arts skills. He's one of the best martial artists I've sparred with."

"Alright, well, it looks like they're done talking," Billy said. "They just went into the kitchen. We should go down now. I'm sure Zordon and Alpha are waiting for a status report."

The group nodded and walked downstairs. Jesse and Adam returned to the living room with trays of fruit and veggies, chips and a couple types of dips and set them up on the coffee table in the living room.

"Hey guys, we saw you waiting upstairs," Jesse said. "We figured this would be a long night, so Adam helped me put together the snack trays my mom sent."

"We should call Zordon and figure out what to do next," Jason said. Billy set up the communication system as the rest of the team got comfortable with plates of food and drinks from the fridge.

"Zordon, we're all here," Billy said as he started to build his plate.

"Rangers, I'm glad to see you have been reunited," Zordon said. "Jesse, how are you?"

"I'm fine. A little rope burn, but Adam patched me up."

"Adam, I want to commend you for your bravery and doing your best to protect Jesse. As a ranger, you showed true courage. You must remember that you will not always be successful by yourself, and should not be hard on yourself for what happened. You taught Jesse well and it is because of you that she could devise a plan and escape with minor injuries."

"You did great, Adam," Alpha said.

" _You weren't there…"_ Adam thought staying silent while he bit into a carrot.

"Zordon, were you able to figure out where I was being held?"

"You were being held deep inside the Tower of London."

"And you could still get to me?"

"For an unknown reason they were not able to block the communication and teleportation signal. However, we could not pinpoint your location until your transmission came through."

"So, the same is probably true for my brother… well, I guess we can scratch the Tower of London off our list."

"I wouldn't say that. Once they discover you're gone, they could move Tommy there," said Kat.

"That being said, for the time being, I think you should stick together at all times as a whole unit. There is strength in numbers, if you were to be attacked again you would have better odds."

"We even have to sleep in the same room?" Rocky asked.

"No Rocky," Alpha said. "Remember, the Villa has a barrier around it. Feel free to sleep in your own bedrooms."

"So only when we leave the Villa," Kat said.

"It is a good idea, since each time we've left we have seen the machines," Tanya said.

"So, we're in London now. We have no clue where Tommy is. What should we do next?" Jesse asked.

"Billy, it is time to bring out your new devices," Zordon said. Billy went into his backpack and grabbed something he was working on and handed them out to the team.

"Sunglasses?" Jason asked.

"Shades, cool." Rocky responded putting them on.

"These aren't regular sunglasses," Billy said. "We can see through walls using them. As well as search for Tommy's biorhythm and even track by scanning those around us. Jesse come here." Billy and Jesse stood in the front of the living room. "First, we have to scan Jesse with the glasses on." Billy put his sunglasses on and flipped the switch on the side. A red beam came from his eyes. Slowly, the beam moved over Jesse's body copying every detail into the memory bank. "While Jesse and Tommy's scans wouldn't match up exactly there will be a lot of similarities and enough that could help us find him. So, everyone needs to scan her."

One-by-one the group of Power Rangers put on their sunglasses and copied Jesse into the memory banks. Afterwards, Billy spent the evening showing them how to use the other functions in their sunglasses.

"Alright team, tomorrow, we start searching for Tommy. We aren't going home until we find him," Jason said.

"Circle up everyone," Jesse said. "Hands in," each member of the team put their left arms in the circle. "For here on out, everything we do is to save Tommy and bring him back. We're not giving up on him."

"3…2…1…" Jason said.

"POWER RANGERS!"

" _Some ranger I am… they might as well replace Zeo Ranger four with the gold ranger. Jason has picked up my slack and became the leader of this team. All I'll do the rest of the trip is get in the way…"_


	8. Chapter 8

Later that night the group was sitting in the living room going over plans to comb the city of London. Alpha and Billy mapped out the entire city. The group went over places Tommy could be kept. Once they finished mapping everything out they decided to relax the rest of the night.

"I wonder what else these glasses can see through," Rocky said putting his shades on and looked at Kat sitting next to him. Kat reached over and slapped Rocky hard across the face. The rest of the group laughed.

"You deserved that one, man," Jason said between laughs.

When a moment came when Adam thought he wouldn't be missed he walked out of the room and up to his and Jesse's bedroom. What he didn't realize is that there was one person that wouldn't let him be missed.

Jesse waited a minute after he left to get up as well.

"I need to check on something," she said as she walked out of the room to check on Adam. "Adam?" she said walking into their room and closing the door. He was standing at the opposite side of the room looking out the window.

"Didn't think anyone would notice I left…"

"Of course, we noticed… what's wrong?"

"Are you sure you really feel safe around me?' he asked.

"I don't understand…"

"When we go out looking for Tommy tomorrow if we get attacked again… do you think that you will be safe? Can I even protect you? Am I… even worth being a Power Ranger?"

Jesse slowly walked across the room to join him at the window.

"Adam…" she said softly. He turned from the window to her. With one quick movement, she placed her hands on his cheeks and brought him in for a long passionate kiss. "I promise if anything happens I will teleport somewhere safe if you tell me to leave."

"I just don't want you to get captured again. Everyone would think I can't protect you," Adam said.

"You can't think of just protecting me. You're a Power Ranger. You protect the entire world from evil. And you're not alone. You have the rest of the team. And you have me," Jesse said taking his hands. "Please don't worry about just me. Whatever happen, happens. If I get captured again… you know what. I'm not getting captured again."

"How can you be sure?" he asked.

"Because I'll just use my moves," Jesse said smiling and putting her hands up playfully pretending to throw punches. "Give them a little one-two combo."

Adam finally smiled gave in to Jesse who was still egging him on. "Oh yeah? That will work unless I were to do this," Adam ducked under her arms and got behind her, grabbed her around the waist and suplexed her over his head and onto the bed as they laughed.

"You got to stop practicing on me," Jesse said getting back up.

"But it's fun!" Adam smiled. Jesse rolled her eyes and laughed. The rest of the night Adam and Jess spent time alone in their room. Once Jesse got Adam to cheer up she started worrying about her brother. It was Adam's turn to cheer her up.

Early the next morning the team met downstairs to start combing the city. Everyone was there except Billy.

"Where's Billy?" Kat asked.

"It's weird for him to be late," Tanya added.

"I haven't seen him yet this morning," Adam added.

"So, Adam… you guys left early last night. You two okay?" Jason asked.

"Yeah. We're just fine," Adam said smiling at Jesse.

"Sometimes, all you need is a little alone time to talk and figure things out," Jesse said.

"Like what?" Rocky asked.

"He suplexed me... I had to figure out how to get him back."

"That explains why he's suddenly so good at those!" Rocky yelled. "How many do you take?"

"A lot."

"How did you get him back?" Tanya asked.

"I still haven't…" the group laughed and Billy finally came down the stairs.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late. I received an email from that girl Lizzie, she was in my computer class."

"How is she? She's in my history class." Jesse asked.

"She's good. She's exploring Italy this week."

"That's awesome. I think I heard her talking about that. I also heard her say she has a crush on you. You should ask her out. If you get nervous Adam and I will double with you… if that's alright with you, Adam…"

"Of course," he smiled.

"Great. Ask her out. We'll go to the movies or the mall after we get back. Set it up," Jesse said.

"That was quick," Tanya laughed.

"Aww, how cute. First, we had Tomberly, then Jadam, next up Blizzie!" Rocky exclaimed. The group laughed.

"Alright, well now that we're all here let's get going," Jason said.

As they walked towards the door each member of the team grabbed backpacks that were sitting by the door. Each backpack was coded by each ranger's color. Jesse had a purple backpack and Billy had a white backpack. Inside the bags were the glasses Billy made, a map of the city, water, and other things they might need during the day.

It was a bright and sunny morning in London. As they left the villa they donned their sunglasses and headed to downtown London on foot.

"You guys think I look cool in my shades?" Rocky asked.

"The coolest," Jason laughed.

"Where should we start?" Jesse asked.

"We're going to split up and go into different areas of the downtown area, but we'll be in constant communication, and not too far away from any other group," Jason said. "Adam and Jesse, you go north, Rocky and Tanya south, Kat, Billy and I will take east and west."

The group split up and went in their designated areas.

"You know, while we're here I hope we get to explore the castles," Jesse said.

"Could they have Tommy in a castle?" Adam asked.

"It's possible. Even with the tours going on in them, I'm sure there are places that are off limits or secret passageways they could keep him in. Even hidden dungeons."

"And you don't know where you were kept?"

"Not at all. Zordon only had me tracked for seconds. He's working on establishing the exact area I was in. We were too focused on getting me free."

"Yeah, we were too. I was glad to have you back. Promise me one more time, if we get attacked, you teleport back to the Villa."

"I promise I won't try to fight."

The day went on. None of the group were able to find any trace of Tommy in the downtown area they had kept to. Later that evening in the Villa the rangers gathered in the living room eating dinner and discussing the next plan. Billy had the map spread out and marked out where they had all been.

"So what next?" Kat asked.

"Anyone have an idea of where to cover next?" Jason asked.

"What about the London Tower?" Jesse asked.

"That's a good idea," Tanya said. "If we're going to check there we should also check the Windsor Castle."

"I can't believe the machines would want to take over these historic castles," Billy said.

"It's worth investigating," Rocky said. "We gotta find Tommy. The longer we wait, the more trouble we're in for later."

"Then its settled. The London Tower and Windsor castle are tomorrow," Adam said very seriously.

"We should do these together. This could get dangerous," Jason said.

"I think from now on we should all stay together until we find Tommy," Tanya said.

"I agree. It's too easy for them to send down several Cogs at once and overtake two or three of our group members... that's how they got me..." Jesse said.

"Well, it's not going to happen again," Kat said placing her hand over Jesse's.

"Thanks, Kat."

After dinner, the group decided to take some time to relax and watch a movie. The guys set up the living room for the movie as the girls washed the dishes.

"Washing the dishes is a lot better than movie the furniture," Tanya joked.

"Yeah," Jesse laughed. "It wasn't that hard since the guys cleaned their plates."

"Well, they made pretty good dinner for us tonight," Kat said as she finished wiping down the counter after they finished.

"Ladies, the movie is ready," Adam said walking over to the kitchen.

"Is it okay if I go up to our room to get a blanket?" Jesse asked.

"Of course, we'll wait for you," Adam said winking at her.

"Thanks," Jesse said walking up to him and quickly kissing his cheek before running upstairs.

While Jesse was upstairs the group of rangers downstairs sat down in front of the tv, leaving a spot for her on the couch next to Adam.

"Oh darn it, where's my blanket?" she said looking through her suitcases.

Jason was sitting on the floor with a pillow behind his back when he suddenly smelled something.  
"Do you guys smell that?" he asked. The Rangers started smelling the air.

"Yeah, what is that?" Rocky asked.

"Not sure," they all stood up and started following their noses.

"AAHHHH!" Jesse screamed from upstairs.

"Jesse!" Adam yelled and started running upstairs as fast as possible with the rest of the group following behind him.

At the top of the stairs, they found something they never imagined possible, a window in the hallway was busted and fire had overtaken Rocky and Jason's rooms and was quickly spreading to Adam and Jesse's. Colorful red, orange, and yellow flames could be seen under and around their rooms.

"Billy, Rocky and I's rooms are gone," Jason said. "Get Jesse out of here and call the fire department."

"Alright," Billy ran to Jesse who was frozen at their door and quickly scooped her up and ran.

" We need to morph," Jason said. "Then, I'll help Adam grab what he can. Rocky, you get Billy's things. Power down before you leave the Villa. Be as quick as possible."

The rangers morphed and ran into their rooms quickly throwing what they could into their bags. Jason helped Adam zip up their bags and threw them over the banister where Billy was disconnecting their communication system.

"Jesse is outside and calling for help. I'm getting our communicator," Billy said.

"Once your done start bringing our bags outside," Jason yelled. Adam finished their room threw his over and ran to help the girls and Rocky. In under a minute they were able to clear out the rooms and jump off the banister to their bags and power down. Billy had started taking what he could outside. They filled their arms full of their bags and ran outside just as the fire and police departments were rolling up. They joined Jesse at the sidewalk outside the Villa.

Adam dropped his bags and walked to Jesse and wrapped his arms around her.

"Well, guys what now?" Kat said as they looked at their safe Villa being quickly taken over by flames as the fire department ran to start trying to contain it.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
